Windows were made for spying
by muaaimoi
Summary: Drews a peeping tom and May wants to give him a show how will this turn ou ? contestshippy Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Windows Were Made for Spying**

**_by :muaaimoi_**

Drew stood slowly on a branch.

"The things one does for love" He mumbled softly to himself griping the tree's trunk like his life depended in it. It probably did. No one knew of this little habit of his. Not even his beloved Pokemon. But then, things like watching the love of your life sleep was probably something best kept to one self. Admittedly, creepy didn't begin to cover it.

In his self defense, it had started by accident. He had just wanted to take a brake from arguing with May for once. So he hid.

In a tree.

But naturally, being May, she had to be stubborn. She had searched for him for hours. He'd ended up falling asleep.

It just so happened that the tree he had fallen asleep in had been situated directly in front of May's hotel room. So when he awoke, the first thing he saw was a moonlit May. The sight had been exquisite .The moon highlighted her light tan complexion, and the pajamas she was wearing could have passed for lingerie. It had emphasize her every curve. The whole scene had been topped off with her caramel colored tresses splayed out on her pillow. She had looked like an angel.

So here he was, 4 years later and 18 years old. Still utterly unable to resist the lure of the sight of a sleeping May .It was, always, oh so very worth it. Creepy or no. He chucled quietly to himself as he lifted his head.

And blinked.

Then proceeded to thank every deity he could think of until thinking became impossible.

_Today is the day,_ May thought determinedly .

She was going to have Drew, and that was all there was to it . She knew what he did every contest the two just 'happened ' to be in . She had found out accidentally a year ago . At first she had been confused , and honestly a bit creeped out . But in time she had realized that it was just his way . Drew, despite his confidence, simply wasn't good with girls. _Much less ones who had claimed to hate him on more than one occasion_ she thought with a blush . But that was beside the point . Drew thought that he would only ever get the chance to admire her from afar. And tonight she would prove him wrong!

May lay on her bed. She was honestly a little exited already, despite herself . This wasn't the first time she had done this with thoughts of Drew .But it was most certainly the first time any one would get to see. Mainly the star of all her wet dreams himself .Breathing in deeply May strengthened her resolve and slipped a hand under her shirt . Biting her lip bravely, she pulled it off revealing her lack of bra .Her breast weren't exactly large, but they were rather perky. Soft rose colored nipples surrounded by creamy lightly tanned skin. Cupping one of her mounds May began to massage her breast. The thought of Drew's slightly calloused hand's doing this. Touching her in such a way made her gasp softly. His large hands would feel so good on the sensitive flesh. May moaned, it felt so nice, and with Drew watching it her, her pleasure heightened. Her nipples seemed to harden more than ever as she tweaked it, thinking all the while of Drew's swimmers body and his wonderful mouth . She had never gotten so wet, so fast !

On the tree Drew wasn't doing much better. Sure, he'd pictured May naked enough times before, but seeing her .God how had her shirt ever held those down! Slightly parting his lips to suck in a breath he slipped a hand into his pants. Working himself free. Eyes never leaving the heavenly sight before him as he began to stroke himself deliberately .Taking his time and making sure to enjoy everything about the moment .Gods above May was so beautiful !

May could feel herself dripping .She had heard Drew suck in a breath and it was like a dam broke down there , Her nipples had darkened and she made sure to arch her back ever so slightly toward the window. The show was for Drew after all, she pulled off her panties, spreading her legs just enough to taunt him, and let a hand fall to her pussy. Parting her folds she began fingering herself, restraining her want. This was a show after all, not working herself in a frenzie until she came .She slowly slipped a finger inside her heat . All the while picturing Drew.

How it could be his manhood pleasuring her pumping in and out .She was moaning like crazy now .One hand had still on her breast tweaking her nipples felt so goddamn goood. And Drew was watching, "Kami Drew".

Drew was furiously stroking himself. He was hard as rock and needed relief now. Fuck, May looked so hot right now, legs spread open, and her hand working hard . He pumped himself faster matching her almost increasing rhythm .

"May" he moaned, as he watched in complete rapture as she slipped another finger inside of her She made the most amazing sounds.

May knew she wouldn't last much longer. She could hear him now, panting almost in time with her moans. It felt so good . And Drew was there, jerking off to her. To her breasts, and her pussy, and to everything else she was doing .There were three fingers in her pussy now, pumping as hard as she possibly could. The thought of putting on a show was long gone. It just felt so fucking good. Her heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt . She wasn't gonna last much longer . All she needed was a moan from Drew. Just for Drew to moan..." Moan For me Drew"

Drew could barely take it anymore . May was so fucking hot. She was covered in a sheet of sweat her hair in complete disarray . Her fingers were being pumped hard into her pussy . Her other hand had long since left her breasts and was now rubbing her clit . Fuck he couldn't take it anymore . He didn't think he'd last much longer .Fuck . " Moan for me Drew " he heard her whisper pleadingly. He really couldn't help it. He moaned, loudly.

Holding out was killing him, but he needed to see her cum.

May heard drew moan and that was it. She pushed her fingers as deep as they would go. Throwing her head back in pleasure. Back arched as she came almost violently screaming " DREW" in sheer ecstasy.

" MAY" Drew screamed as his vision erupted in white.

**R&R**

**this has 3 parts**


	2. Chapter 2

Okeis here's part 2 just one more yo go !

Windows were made for spying

by :muaaimoi

May was panting heavily .Her heart still doing double time .That had been the most amazing orgasm of her life .She should have done this years ago. She had never been more exited . And all he had done was _watch _. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what would happen if he was actually touching her . Running his divine, nimble fingers all over her .Kissing her with his sinfully delicious looking mouth . Unconsciously her fingers found her clit again . She couldn't help it . He just _really _turned her on.At the rate she was going she wouldn't have been surprised if her honey soaked through the mattress.

Drew was in shock. He had never cumed so hard in his life. Fuck. May was even hotter than he'd ever thought she was . And her moans...She had moaned _his _name. Hell shed screamed it to the heavens when she came .He knew he was kind of dense when it came to girls . But no one could be stupid enough to mistake a girl screaming your name when she came as something other than what it was.That meant May _liked _him . Maybe even loved him the way he loved her .If nothing else at least he knew she wanted to bed him.His head snapped up as he heard a moan. May was stroking herself again.Making those heavenly sounds.There's was no way he could just watch again. He wanted he to badly. Needed her with an intensity he'd never felt before . With out a second thought he leaned forward . Grabbing a tree branch and heaving himself up so that he landed on the window ledge.He wasted no time in slipping in.

May stared in shock as Drew invited himself through her window . She wast exactly sure what she had expected him to do after her little show. But this was most certainly not it .She had never thought he would be so bold .But her thoughts were completely silenced as he began to strip. His shirt went first the rest of his clothing following in short order.He disposed of it quickly and before she knew it he was bared in front of her . She could never again accuse him of being cocky for no reason.Drew had _more_than enough to brag about. It was fucking huge bigger than the dildo in her sock draw and that was at least eight inches . Holly fuck. She was going to have _that _inside her. She couldn't quite bite back the moan of anticipation.

Drew smirked in satisfaction as he caught her admiring his manhood . But now was not the time to gloat .He would have plenty of time for that later when there wasn't a clearly aroused goddess just waiting to be fucked into the mattress. Who was he , a mere mortal to deny her.Grasping he chin gently he lifted her face to meet her eyes . The raging lust inside her orbs clear as day.It was taking all of his self control not to ravish her completely. Not that he wouldn't . But he needed her consent ,he needed to know this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing . This had to mean something to her as it meant almost everything to him .Then just as her head gave a barely perceptible nod he captured her lips.

May was in heaven and Drew's lips had sent her there . He tasted so much better than shed imagined .It was intoxicating and heavenly in a way she just couldn't put into words .His lips were even softer than they seemed.Then as though to mock her thoughts he pulled away making her whimper in protest . But it quickly turned to one of pleasure as Drew's hot mouth began to trail fire down her neck. Nibbling gently at her pulse as he trailed kisses lower and lower.Pausing to take a nipple in his mouth and grasp her other mound, massaging it gently. Kami, he made her feel so good .Everything he did seemed to arouse her impossibly further . His tongue was so tantalising as it dipped in her belly button making her moan . Only to have it become a cry of pure pleasure as he finally reached her clit. Drew tongue was divine !

Drew lapped at Mays honey like a man lost in a desert would an oasis. She tasted so good ! he just had to have more .Giving her her flower an even more passionate kiss he slipped his tongue inside her .May was now trashing in pleasure and he knew she was close .She was dripping so much . So reluctantly giving her one last flat tongued lick he pulled away.

May sucked a breath in as Drew positioned himself above her and slowly pushed in. It took every ounce of his self control not to pound into her like a dog in heat.But Kami She was so.Fucking. Tight .He was sure to go insane." May"

May gasped as drew buried himself inside her balls deep inside her . She had never felt so full. Never imagined she could fell so completely whole.

" Drew" She moaned " Move !"

She didn't have to tell him twice. Not that she could do much of anything as Drew pounded into her. She felt soo fucking good.Each thrust was nirvana and all he could do was moan her name in ecstasy as her tight heat coiled around his cock.

May wasn't fairing much better. All she could say was Drew's name. Like her own personal mantra she had screamed it, gasped it ,and moaned it .She knew she wouldn't last much longer . Drew felt to good inside her.Too positively divine.Her entire world seemed to revolve around that very motion . In and out. In and out. She couldn't take it anymore !

"DREW"She screamed her walls clamping around his cock,Juices flowing .

"MAY"he screamed feeling the last threads of his self control instantly snap as they both came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was my first lemon ever! soo plz plz tell me what you think gives (((irresistible puppy eyes)))

R&R

this has 3 parts


End file.
